Fanfictions of a demon frog
by Nella Siphron
Summary: Giroro gets in a little fight with Kururu and decides to go online to prove his point. He ends up finding something a lot more fun heehee. Disclaimer: I don't own the frogs ... or the show. Warning: There might be a little adult fun in this story. haven't decided yet.
1. The Internet

Here's a new idea i came up with in the middle of the night and started writing a few weeks ago. Hope it gets as good as my storm of emotions. PLZ leave comments, i love reading those. They is my motivations.

* * *

Another spring dawn had started a path over the maroon tent. The mist was clearing and letting light rest upon the demon frog. He was sitting on his cinder block polishing one of his favorite firearms. Luckily he had performed this task so many times; he could polish it perfectly while he daydreamed about his love for 'Summer'.

Picturing her soft pink hair flowing around with her head placed delicately on his lap.  
Imagining all of the little things she could do to show any signs of her loving him. He was planning the perfect location and time to admit his love for her.

He spent all day thinking about her and couldn't shake her from his mind when Keroro called for an invasion meeting. His eyes kept their distant look just as his blush stayed as bright pink as the earlier morning.

Keroro marched up to his podium and began blabbering about gunpla, which of course held no importance for the Corporal. Tamama only listened to every other word out of his Sargent's mouth. Kururu was typing away on his laptop as hints of music could be heard from his headphones.

Once the Green one had finished his mini fan boy spazing they were dismissed. Giroro popped out of his perfect world of guns and Natsumi to notice Kururu standing in front of him chuckling.

"Kuku you can never think of anything other than her can you?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Giroro steamed.

"You've just been whispering her name for the past hour. Kuku. It's as if her name alone could solve every problem the way you were praying with it." Kururu walked towards the door "Do you even know how many other pekoponians have the same name?"

Giroro knew that she was the rarest person one could ever find. Not just anyone can have the same name as his beloved. He knew better than to start a debate without evidence and research. In order to do research he would need a computer, so he headed up to Fuyuki's room.

Fuyuki was resting belly down on his bed with the newest occult books and magazines. Probably a gift from Momoka, Giroro could see a pink card with heart confetti beside the boy. A couple of them had been left open to certain pages to compare the information on similar topics.

Giroro knocked on the open door to get Fuyuki's attention. The blue haired boy lifted his head to the corporal.

"Hey Giroro, I thought it was you. The Sarge usually just rushes in complaining about sis' punishments." Fuyuki sat up. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could use your computer." Giroro walked up to the bed with his arms crossed.

"Sure, but why do you want my computer? Can't you get Kururu to make one for you?"

"I don't trust Kururu. Also Keroro is always on his and its slower, and I don't think Natsumi would like me in her room alone while she's cooking." The red frog hopped up onto the swivel chair and shook the mouse awakening the machine. "Also I have a feeling I won't run into anything weird on your computer."

"You have a point." Fuyuki returned to his books and placed a sticky note on the page he was looking at. Giroro looked around the screen and clicked on the internet icon once he located it. He turned his head back around towards the studying boy.

"What's the most reliable search engine for Pekopon?"

Fuyuki walked over to the computer and with a few strokes on the keyboard he opened to a white page with a few colored characters above a long search box. Then he returned to his books again for the last time.

Unfamiliar with the letter arrangement Giroro slowly typed into the thin box. Natsumi Hinata

After a few seconds and a small loading circle, Giroro could see a list of different websites that looked like blogs and others that looked like an ad for restaurants. The search resulted with over 1 million hits. The red frog sighed. **_I might be here for a while._**

He perked up again when he saw image results for the same search. He scrolled through and saw pink haired women with ponytails. The links had mentioned something about cos-play. **_What the frog is cos-play _** He was confused until he found drawings of a pink haired woman with pigtails and skull accessories.

The images triggered another daydream session as Giroro began imagining Natsumi wearing things with his skull emblem. He began to blush and slightly drool when he scrolled over a few of the pig-tailed women in red underwear with skulls.

Throughout the search he continued to find pink haired women with pigtails and red skull gear and accessories. Suddenly the corporal found an image of the same woman cuddling a small red frog in her arms. His heart stopped beating entirely.

Once he regained feeling in his hands he clicked on the image and was brought to a blog site for fan art. Looking at the top of the page he read Natsumi and Giroro. **_There's… a whole website…dedicated to me and Natsumi? Wait, pekoponians know about us?!_** Giroro read through the comments of people proudly declaring to be otakus, requests of certain poses, and links to other pictures.

**_Oh comic geeks huh? Then Keroro should know everything about this. _**Giroro swiftly closed the window and hopped off of the chair.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly, I found something I need to inquire Keroro about. Thanks for allowing me the use of your computer." Giroro quickly padded out of the room.

"Glad I could help."


	2. Fan Fictions?

I think some of you can read my mind as you'll find out in this little piece. Well get readin already I can't wait to read what you think. *giggle*

* * *

Keroro was peacefully sitting on his working mat delicately painting the fine details of his plastic gunpla. Tamama had left for training hours before allowing Mois to be alone with her precious uncle. She held a try of drinks and snacks for the green one and sometimes wiped his brow as he focused. Every now and then she would giggle when he took a deep breath and commented on how relaxing but serious building models were.

During one of these moments Keroro could feel the rough presence patiently waiting in the corner. He slowly turned his head to see the red corporal leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Geeerroooo! Wh-what can I do for you corporal?" Keroro quickly lost a couple shades in color and tried his hardest not to drop his precious gundam.

"Tch, you're an otaku right?" Giroro began walking towards his superior. Keroro snapped at the word.

"That's just the term people have used to label fans of comics and anime!"He waved his trimming tool towards the corporal. Giroro took it as a yes. He took a sitting position in front of his sergeant.

"What is cosplay? Also what is the purpose of fan art?" Giroro blushed slightly, recalling the images.

"They're common forms of celebrating one's favorite character/role model. Both are visual though, you seem more like a literature guy to me."

"I AM NOT AN OTAKU!" Giroro fumed at the statement.

"No. but you could be considered a fan boy, the way you react to Natsumi-dono." Seemingly out of nowhere Keroro pulled out a small piece of paper and pen. After writing down a few words he handed the folded slip of dead tree to Giroro. "Here, go to this website and put her name in the search box."

"What will I find if I search this up?" Giroro looked at the scribbling, _ ._

"You will find fan fictions hopefully, unless you're that technologically incapable." Keroro looked at Giroro's red aura. **_Good, if I threaten him he will definitely look it up as a challenge, and if I can get him hooked he won't have the right to judge my hobbies. Gero! I guess it's a good thing I started that blog a long time ago. _**Keroro froze when he heard a small sound of shifting metal next to his head. He turned slightly only to see the end of Giroro's gun.

"One more question before I leave. Do the pekoponians know about our existence?" His black eyes transformed to a pinpoint surrounded by a fierce and cold steel gray. Keroro rubbed the back of his head acting as if he were confused.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Why else would you suggest I search for fan fictions of Natsumi? You're expecting there to be at least a few and if there are stories of her then there must be some acknowledgement towards us. Am I wrong sergeant?" Giroro prodded his gun into the green head. The said green head began dripping in sweat.

"Well uh… a few years ago I started a blog to warn others about the hatred I am put through each day. One guy thought it was just a comical blog about fictional characters and asked if he could make a manga with it. Then he became rich and popular and they made a show about it, somehow they managed to get most of the details right." Keroro spoke as quickly as he could. Now he could feel the burning rage that radiated off of the demon frog. The gun's safety was switched off as it pressed into Keroro's skull.

"How much do they know?"

"They know just about everything- BUT THEY BELIEVE ITS JUST A SHOW!" His eyes were shut tight awaiting the barrage of bullets. Slowly the gun was pulled away from his head.

"Tch, well in that case I hope you can accept this token of apology." A small metallic object fell into Keroro's lap. Giroro walked away, quickly and swiftly avoiding the flying shrapnel.

"Geeroooo!" the scream could be heard through the sound waves of the explosion.

"UNCLE! Are you ok?!" Mois dropped the tray tossing snacks everywhere, and placed her hands on her dear frog. The green keronian lay on the ground scorched and wearing his well-known afro.

Giroro paused in the doorway still facing away from his failure of a leader.

"That was just a minor punishment for revealing our identities and existence- whether the pekoponians believe it or not." Leaving the injured frog to the sweet angol, Giroro walked back upstairs.

* * *

As the anger towards Keroro subsided, the urge to actually look at Natsumi fictions grew. Pretty soon he was running up back to Fuyuki's room. Looking past the open door Giroro could see Fuyuki sitting at his computer. The blue haired boy had a look of shock and embarrassment. He turned towards Giroro blushing slightly. Giroro began to become pink himself with realization. **_Oh Frog! Don't tell me he checked the history?_**

"I think we should get you your own computer. It's not that I have anything wrong with you and my sister; I just don't think it would be good if anyone found these on mine." After a few minutes Giroro caught and processed sentence two through his head.

"W-wait … you mean you wouldn't mind... if Natsumi and I… were together?" Giroro started glowing. Fuyuki lost his blush and pointed his finger in the air.

"Of course! A relationship between you two could prove that our races can co-exist in peace." **_Of-froggin-course he would think about that. _**"Even with that aside, you're the only I have seen become so close to her. She can open up to you easier than anyone else. I know you care about her immensely and you're possibly the only one who could survive living with her. I know I'm too young to be thinking about this and sis would kill me for saying it, but I would be proud if you were my brother in law."

* * *

alright that's all for now imma go work on my other story, i apologize for not getting these things to you fast enough. i know how tiring and annoying it is to wait. i just like to take my time thinking it through and then writing it (also I have guests and a 6 month baby in the house right now lol) but it'll be here soon.


	3. Brothers

AN: Here you go a little brotherhood between pekoponian and frog. hopes it's enjoyable i know i loved writing it. XD

* * *

A couple of hours later the two were walking home. Fuyuki had a bag in his hand as Giroro walked beside him with the glittering outline of the anti-barrier.

"Fuyuki, I want to thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me." The red frog slowed his pace and focused on making his voice steady and loud enough for the young pekoponian to hear.

"It's just a laptop."

"I meant what you said earlier. It means more than you know that you accept me as a brother." Giroro blushed slightly. He was becoming part of the family. "I can trust you not to tell her though, right?"

"Of course. I may not have the basic social skills, but I do understand the importance of expressing your love by yourself. Sometimes I wish someone showed something like that to me." Fuyuki blushed to his thoughts. Giroro looked to the ground and chuckled. **_He understands the importance but can't see any of the signs. _**"By the way, why are there pictures of you and sis on the internet?"

Giroro stopped laughing and sighed.

"Apparently Keroro revealed our existence and intent through some sort of blog. Other pekoponians took the idea and created comics and a show on it." The red frog blushed slightly. "So now there are pekoponians who make art of me and Natsumi."

Fuyuki looked up thoughtfully and then smiled in realization.

"Of course, that must be what GiroNatsu stands for. There's this fad going around the world, and they use terms like that to represent couples. The girls at our school keep talking about stuff like it too. Some of them are even fans of you and sis. There's also Dorokoyu and…" Fuyuki stopped walking. **_Maybe… the fictional Fuyuki…. has someone to love him._**

"Fuyuki, what's wrong?" The boy looked back up; Giroro stood waiting a few feet ahead with one hand on his side. He could hear a slight tone of worry in his alien brother's voice. Fuyuki quickly rubbed the back of his head.

"uhh… N-nothing! I was just … thinking." Walking quickly he caught up with the red frog as they continued. Only a few streets away from home did Fuyuki gather up the courage to ask the question that began to form in his head. "Uh… Giroro? What are the ways one would display or even confess love- I mean like, how are you going to tell sis?"

Giroro closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Do you have a certain girl in mind?" Fuyuki began to blush bright pink. Giroro chuckled lightly. "I think you're worse at hiding your feelings than I am with mine, which apparently I'm not good at since just about everyone can call me out on it. If that girl saw you talking about this she would either think you're talking about her, or attack any other girl near you thinking it wasn't her."

"Wait… there's someone… who likes me that much? Do I know her?" Fuyuki got excited despite his best efforts to keep calm. Giroro opened his eyes looking at the boy with a serious aura.

"I'm not telling you who. You're the one that said it would mean more if I told Natsumi myself. The same goes for her." Quickly Giroro slipped his small smile back on. "Besides I'm spoiling you enough by telling you that there is a girl. In response to your first question, does it look like I have the slightest idea on the best way to win a girl's affection? So far as I know you should just give her joy, do what makes her happiest." Giroro looked down at the ground, eyes nearly shut, and sighed. "As long as she is happy, then so am I."

Fuyuki listened in awe, almost inspired. He knelt down closer and set the bag carefully next to him, curious as to how much he would give to make her happy.

"Would you… even give up the invasion for her?" Giroro turned his piercing silver eyes to the pekoponian.

"I would do anything she asked of me… even if it means sacrificing all that I am. Who am I to deny her wishes?" After a moment the boy nodded with admiration in his eyes. He really was proud that he got Giroro for a brother. The red frog looked back down and returned to his soft and deep chuckling. "Fuyuki, I think you're the best brother I'll ever have."

The blue haired boy thought about Garuru and decided that almost anyone was better to talk to than him; that and he was scary beyond belief. He smiled at the compliment.

"Well at least you think so. Sis doesn't really say such things about me."

"Tch, you're only saying that because you don't realize how much she acknowledges your strengths. You can catch what she misses, and you're able to deal with just about anything she fears, such as the paranormal." Giroro looked a little sad and turned to the ground (his macho way of hiding his feelings). He started to doubt his abilities to support and help the ones he cares for. "Even I can't help her with that. D-do you… think I can give her, all she needs?"

Fuyuki's smile grew bigger as he reached down and hugged the demon frog. He began to blush slightly.

"Of course I do! You're already the best big brother I could ever dream of having, I have no doubts that you'll make her happy too." Giroro was surprised by the hug but soon blushed and felt happy with the confidence Fuyuki had in him. He reached over and rubbed the top of the pekoponian's head.

"What are you two doing?" Quickly the boys separated and looked to see Natsumi standing behind them. She was carrying two bags almost overflowing with food and other necessities. Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head and laughed quietly at the position they were caught in.

"Giroro was just giving me some advice. That's all." **_She doesn't need to know the whole truth, heh heh._**

"You better not be teaching him about your alien weapons." Natsumi glared slightly at the red frog. Giroro crossed his arms.

"Actually he just wanted to know how to be affectionate towards girls." Fuyuki looked at him shocked that he would actually tell Natsumi that. Natsumi looked a little shocked herself with his response.

"Since when do you know anything about girls?"

"You may not be able to notice, but I was a well sought after suitor on Keron." Giroro was slightly insulted, but forgave her instantly.

"Then why don't you have a girl of your own?" **_He'll probably say something about being a warrior and how weak it is to be in love. _**Giroro blushed slightly.

"I know the kind of woman I want to be my wife and none of them fit the profile. They were too submissive for me." The demon blushed even deeper hoping she wouldn't be able to tell that she had the traits he looked for, and yet hoping she would at the same time.

"And here I thought you believed love was too weak for a warrior, but now you've pretty much admitted that you want a wife. There may be hope that you won't always be such a hardboiled grump." Natsumi closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. Fuyuki saw that Giroro was lost in how adorable she looked and laughed. "Eh? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later sis." The boy quieted down and stood up grabbing the bag.

"Oh well, let's go home I have to make dinner tonight." Natsumi began walking with Fuyuki on her right and Giroro on her left. The red frog then noticed the big bags. **_Such a beautiful woman shouldn't have to carry all that on her own._**

"N-Natsumi, would you like me to take one of those bags for you?" Giroro held out his right hand and looked at her for an answer.

"hmm? Oh sure here." Natsumi smiled softly and carefully handed one of the bags to him (the smaller one so he didn't feel overwhelmed or crushed by it). "Thanks Giroro."

The pink haired girl giggled to herself. **_I guess he really can be sweet sometimes._**


End file.
